The present invention relates to an ophthalmic glass with a special layer structure and a surface energy of less than 15 mJ/m2 and to the use thereof to grind and/or stamp ophthalmic lenses.
Various coated ophthalmic glasses are known in the art. They usually have a very smooth surface however, and thus cause problems, such as undesired axial rotation in grinding and/or stamping ophthalmic lenses. Also known in the art are ophthalmic glasses provided with a permanent hydrophobic and oleophobic coating, whose surface energy is adjusted to ≧15 mJ/m2 by applying a temporary protective layer, which results in better grinding behavior.